


Okay, look, I know we're almost all like, five, but we have to save the world. [DISCONTINUED]

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, i used a prompt from tumblr for this, time travel ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Ozai and Zuko get thrown back in time to when Azulon was still ruling, Aang was still trapped in the iceberg, and the Gaang... were a bunch of toddlers. Ozai gets another chance, ten years in the past, to take over the world. And five-year-old Zuko is about the only thing that can stop him.I'm really sorry, but I don't think this is being continued anytime soon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Okay, look, I know we're almost all like, five, but we have to save the world. [DISCONTINUED]

Ozai woke up, suddenly, in his bed at the palace.  
He screamed.  
He was meant to be in the cell, right?

‘Prince Ozai!’

Prince? he thought. That’s odd.  
‘Are you alright, Your Majesty?’

‘Er... yes, I’m fine.’

‘Oh, good. I heard you screaming.’

Azula edged into the room.

To Ozai’s complete and utter surprise, she was... a... toddler?

‘Father?’

‘I’m... I’m fine, Azula.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko woke up by the turtle-duck pond.

‘Zuko, darling? Are you alright?’ Ursa looked down at him.

‘Mom!’ he shouted, hugging her. Woah, what’s wrong with my voice? he thought.

‘Sweetie, what’s wrong?’ she said concernedly. ‘Are you alright, Zuko?

‘Uh, yeah. I’m fine, Mom.’ 

‘...Alright...’

Zuko looked down at his hands, then jumped in surprise. Something was very wrong.


End file.
